Ruling the creatures of the night
by Twilight Wrighter
Summary: Well, the Volturri, 15 years later, come back for a fight. Everyone comes back to fight. The Cullens win. They kill the Volturri. They're the new rulers. What will this ensue?
1. Fight

We all stood amoung each other. Edward was to my right, Ness to my left, JAke stood infront of us all, protecting his two favorite girls. HE was in wolf, and he stood wide, covering us all. I leaned in onto his side, his warmth comforting me.

I held my shields up. Alice and Jasper stood behind us, Em and Rose behind them, Mom and Dad even further behind them. Seth and Leah stood to our sides.

Carmine and Elazor stood infront of the two sisters, and Garret. They're sister lost all those 20 years ago. All the covens stood amoungst us. Sam's son, Sam,stood infront of Little Quill, Small Claire, Paula, Paul jr., Jared, Colline and Bradelle. Uncreative sons of Bitches, Leah had said.

The nomades stood togeather in a group.

It had been 20 years since the Evil Bitches who were Jealous we had pets and they didn't altercation. We let Rose name it, because Ness gave us the Rose glare, which was scarier than Rose's, because Leah AND Rose taught her to be a bitch, because as soon as she got older, she decided that she was too sweet, and that the boys would walk all over us. It pissed me the fuck off! I was so pissed! I mean honestly! She's MY daughter, she's supposed to be SWEET! Clumsy, Nice, A blushing bride. JThankfully, Jake is slowly bringing her out of it.

And they wanted us again. Not a chance. The Denalis were out blood,. And so were we.

Well, me and Jake anyway. The rest of them, they were boring. While me and Jake despised the Volturri, me being mom, Jake being protecter of his other halves. Yes, other halves. He tried to move out with Ness, and he realized he needed me, his sister as much as his lover.

I slipped a note in Ness's bag, just like last time. Except this one said 'Isle Rose." so it could fit everyone who survived.

"They're coming." Edward stated

I got infront of my family, Jake following.

"Garret, Carmine, the pack." I said and they ran to protect my other family

I crouched into a fighting stance with Jake.

Jane was the first one to come into the clearing. I let out a snarl, Jake growled. She smiled, her eyes becoming lighter, I snarled again.

"Stop." I ordered

She simply shook her head.

"I said stop."

She shook her head

"STOP IT!" I roared

Once again, she shook that annoying head of hers.

I pushed my physical shield further and further untill it was at her edhe. I lifted her up and threw her.

She went up into the air, higher than the surrounding trees.

"I said stop, didn't I?" I said, my sickly sweet voice coming out

She nodded her head.

"Then why didn't you?" Aro asked, stepping out

"Aro." Edward snarled

I knew he'd fight once Aro came into the picture.

"If it's a fight you wish for, young friends."

"IT shall be death you recieve." Caius said

Jacob growled at the blonde, long haired vampire, who had Carlisles hair but none of his qualities. Shame, Carlisles awesome!

Demetri and Felix came barreling into the field. The made a run for me. I let my shield shrink untll it it out lined us five inches away. They ran into the shield, which turned transparent red when they touched it, and fell. I threw them to Jane's direction.

I smirked.

I threw Aro and Caius in the direction of the others.

"Are they're any others?" Renesmee glared at Cauis

HE shook his head, scared.

"Well? Tanya you wish to avenge our lovely Irina, Yes?"

I put my shield down and they charged.

Jake, Edward and the other wolves charged at Aro. Jazz and Emmet charged for Demetri. Ness, Rose and Alice charged for Felix. I went for Jane.

"Hello, Jane." I said

She smiled, trying to attack me.

"Jane-" I said, twirling her hair in my finger

"Haven't you learned by now? You cannot hurt me."

She stopped smiling and frowned.

"YOur worthless without your power."

I ripped her arm.

"Aro never taughtyou to fight."

I ripped her other arm,

"He had no need to."

I ripped her leg.

"Then, you met me."

I ripped her other leg off

"And now we part ways. Have fun in hell." I spat, ripping her head

I collected dher pieces and brought them to the fire. I threw them in and helped the others.

"Marcus willl be in no shape to rule." Carlisle pointed out

"He will commit suicide." Edward said, sad his friend was dying.

"Then you must rule." Elazor said

My head snapped up.

"Why!"

"Those who kill the brothers are those who rule." Esward told me

"So who's the face of the vampire world?"

"Daddy, Grandpa and Great Uncle Elazor." NEss said

"Why?"

"The three leaders of the covens. Grandpa changed Em, Rose, Gramma and Daddy, Great Uncle Elazor took overr for Great Aunt Sue, Daddy changed you and help create me.:"

"Kid's gotta big point."

"Alright, lets go then. Jake, Lea, Seth go get your families and anything you'd like to bring. Sam, same goes for all of you. But I wish for Colline and Bradelle to stay untill the new generation comes along. Or untill there is no more danger. I'll go get Charlie. Edward, you get anything you want. Denali's Peter Char and the Hybrids, come with us, we know you'll want to be a part of this new kingdom. Ness,come with me."

She nodded her head. We ran to the house. I got into Alice's Yellow Lamborghini and drove at top speed to Charlie's house. I ran in, collected everything besides Charlie in a tornadoe, threw them to Ness, and grabbed Charlie. I buckled him up into the back seat and ran off to go get Billy and Jake. I'd move to the back while Jake drove.

I gave Billy the, _blessinng_ of telling Charlie, he blew a gasket.


	2. Arrival

I put our stuff in the yacht with Ness and Jake, then ran to ours from the dock. Edward had given Billy pictures of the past Volturri to explain the vile animals we have replaced,

"What!" I heard Charlie yell

Immediatlly I hopped off and swam to Jake and Ness's. Jake helped me up and stood infront of me to hide me from the wrath of my father.

"Nessie, go as fast as you can, catch up to Rose and Em." Jake whispered

She nodded her head and took the wheel.

"Run into the spare. Now." Jake said

I ran into the spare room. It had a whindow that looked out into the water.

"Jacob Black! Where is your best friend!" Charlie yelled

"She's hunting sharks! Right Alice? Her and Emmet got thirsty!"

"I heard the corners of Edwards mouth twitch.

"Yeah Charlie!" Alice hollored

"I'll go see if I can find her!" Jasper drawled

He jumped in the water and swam to the window. I waved. He smiled and shook his head. I saw a couple killer whales. I liked my lips. He motioned for me to come. i rand at inhuman speed and jumped in the water. We swam to the sharks. I bit into her neck and began to drink. I couldn't even finish! There was still proballly 10 pints left. Jasper finished the rest, as he got a smaller whale, and we swam to the surface. I jumped to Emmet's waiting arms.

"Thank ya Teddy Bear!" I said, drawling my voice

"You get my daughter on this boat this instant!" He was rambling, still!

"Mr. Swan, Bella is wet and wishes for Edward to not see her in this attire." Emmet said

"Fine, but young llady! How dare you not tell me your boyfriend can read my mind!"

Emmet and I started laughing, along with everyone else.

I went into Rose and Em;s spare and just layed down, shut my eyes and went into my own personal libary. I was soon reading the romantic of Romeo and Juliet. I had been reading my books for the whole boat ride, because I was awoken.

"Worlds clutz, wakey wakey!" Emmet boomed

"Where in the world are we! Ooh, are we at Isle Rose? I need a hunt and a really good book before I have to face Alec." I told him

"No my Klutz! You've been asleep for the whole week!"

"Damn it! Reading those books again!"

"I told you to just be an idiot like me and Jazz and your wolfy friend. But noooo, you had to be a good responsible role model for your daughter who is smarter than you when your 18 years older than her!" He mimicked after he said 'wolfy friend'

I laughed., and he chuckled with me as he slung his arm over my shoulder.

"Hello, home land." I muttered

Emmet and I got off the dock and walked discreetly to the five cloaked immortals who decided to stay, and I smellt Alec. I immediattly put my shield over all of my family, double shielding my father and my favorite step mother. My only step mother, but still, my step mother. Alec, seeing the purple shield, groaned.'

"Bella, I hated Jane with every bone in my body, I thank you for killing her and worship every single thing you touch, for killing her. I honestly think its awesome you have the power to make HER scared." he said

I immediatlly put my shield down and grabbed the cloaks from 30 year old 50 year old Gionna. They STILL haven't changed her! For the love of all thats holy! She wants it, she's thought it over, seen manny different ways of our life, give it to her! Hell, she might be in love with a vampire, just like me and want to be equals with him!

I sighed, and my shield must have been down because Edward chuckled. Stupid shield. Stupid vampire. Stupid Volvo lover. Stupid truck hater. Stupid man who I am irovovaclly in love with. He chuckled, as he knew all those words were in a teasing, loving tone. It was then I noticed the different shades of red, blue and three shades of neutrals, bbeing black, gray and charcoal gray.

"Love, it means those who are the most powerful, strongest and who is the most wisest in the leaders." Edward told me

I nodded my head and handed Emmet the deepest bue there was. He laughed and put it around his body. It fit perfectly, but Alice looked disgusted. I handed her a light red one, and wrapped the blood red around myself. Everyone nodded in agreement, as I was a physical and mental shield, and I could lift it completely, move it to thers and just keep it to myself. They knew I was the most powerful, because I could block a mind reader, witch twins, a power reader, even as an immprtal, a tracker and if I consentrade really really hard, the scent of were wolves. Yes, I can do all of that, and more! I handed Jasper one that was slightly pinker than Alices. I handed Esme the lightest blue there, it was close to white. She looked at me.

"You are m mother, I will not put you in harms way, and honestly, you'd never hurt someone. Honest, to the lord." I told her

She put the coak on as if it was the most complimented shed felt in her whole life. I handed Edward the gray cloak, Carlisle the black cloak and Elazor the other one. Edward looked as if her was about to explode, Carlisle was looking at the cloak as if it was a compliment, and Elazor had put the cloak on.

"But-" Edward started

"But- nothing! You get stupider the more minutes you hang out with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb." I pointed to Jasper and Emmet, while handing te next deepest shade of blue, not s dark as Emmets, maybe a light sky blue.

She took it anad wrapped it around, oulling the hodd ontop of her head. I handed the wolf pack Alphas- Sam, Jake and Sam jr. a colbalt blue, the Betas- Seth, Paul and Paula and a blue you see on crayons, and the rest a corn flower blue. I handed the rest regular blood red cloaks and we made our way to the sewers.


	3. Council Meeting

Emmet and I got off the dock and walked discreetly to the five cloaked immortals who decided to stay, and I smellt Alec. I immediattly put my shield over all of my family, double shielding my father and my favorite step mother. My only step mother, but still, my step mother. Alec, seeing the purple shield, groaned.'

"Bella, I hated Jane with every bone in my body, I thank you for killing her and worship every single thing you touch, for killing her. I honestly think its awesome you have the power to make HER scared." he said

I immediatlly put my shield down and grabbed the cloaks from 50 year old Gionna. They STILL haven't changed her! For the love of all thats holy! She wants it, she's thought it over, seen manny different ways of our life, give it to her! Hell, she might be in love with a vampire, just like me and want to be equals with him!

I sighed, and my shield must have been down because Edward chuckled. Stupid shield. Stupid vampire. Stupid Volvo lover. Stupid truck hater. Stupid man who I am irovovaclly in love with. He chuckled, as he knew all those words were in a teasing, loving tone. It was then I noticed the different shades of red, blue and three shades of neutrals, bbeing black, gray and charcoal gray.

"Love, it means those who are the most powerful, strongest and who is the most wisest in the leaders." Edward told me

I nodded my head and handed Emmet the deepest bue there was. He laughed and put it around his body. It fit perfectly, but Alice looked disgusted. I handed her a light red one, and wrapped the blood red around myself. Everyone nodded in agreement, as I was a physical and mental shield, and I could lift it completely, move it to thers and just keep it to myself. They knew I was the most powerful, because I could block a mind reader, witch twins, a power reader, even as an immprtal, a tracker and if I consentrade really really hard, the scent of were wolves. Yes, I can do all of that, and more! I handed Jasper one that was slightly pinker than Alices. I handed Esme the lightest blue there, it was close to white. She looked at me.

"You are my mother, I will not put you in harms way, and honestly, you'd never hurt someone. Honest, to the lord." I told her

She put the coak on as if it was the most complimented shed felt in her whole life. I handed Edward the gray cloak, Carlisle the black cloak and Elazor the other one. Edward looked as if her was about to explode, Carlisle was looking at the cloak as if it was a compliment, and Elazor had put the cloak on.

"But-" Edward started

"But- nothing! You get stupider the more minutes you hang out with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb." I pointed to Jasper and Emmet, while handing Tanya next deepest shade of blue, not s dark as Emmets, maybe a light sky blue.

She took it anad wrapped it around, oulling the hodd ontop of her head. I handed the wolf pack Alphas- Sam, Jake and Sam jr. a colbalt blue, the Betas- Seth, Paul and Paula and a blue you see on crayons, and the rest a corn flower blue. I handed the rest regular blood red cloaks and we made our way to the sewers.

I jumped down immediatlly, and I was disgusted. Dead bodies were strewn across the floor, and I saw Marcus not dead dead, but vampire dead, eyes closed. I walked over to my ancient friend. He really was my friend. He saved my daughter. My one and only Ness. Jake and Edward soon followed. We all nealt down next to him.

"Ancient Marcus, what is wrong?" I asked

"Why do you care? You just want to kill me, and honestly you'd be doing the worst thing possible."

"Ancient Marcus, I do not feel that way, I never have. I owe you my life, you saved my daughter, Jacobs imprint. Edward owes you his exsistance. What do you want? Your loved ones are gone, I thought you'd want to die. I don't want that. But if you want it, may it happen."

"My dear Didyme, she looks of you, you'll find her easily, I promise. Stephen has her, along with some others that are dear to your families heart. I sugggest you hurry. Please, please hurry. They'll kill us all for rule."

Edward was holding his fist, and he started cracking.

"Bro, stop it." Jake pulled him out of the position.

"Jake, Sam, Paula, wolf pack, Ness, I need you to ALL go. Hurry, hurrry, now. You'll find them in Sicilly, run, hurry. SAM! YOU NEED TO PHASE! EMILY IS IN DANGER!" Edward roared

"No, she's-" Sam began

But he was cut off.

"Sam, he's right, your loved one is in danger." Emily morphed into, into, into ANGELA WEBER!

I fainted at the sight of my human friend. I must have been out for a while.

"Ja-Ja-Jasper! What- what's wrong with her!" Alice cried

"She's gone into shock! My guess is at the sight of Angela, the news, and the departure of her brother, it all weighed down on her and she needed great rest, so she got knoked out cold." Carlisle answered

I opened my eyes and looked around. I had been moved to a bed, a gueen bed with canopy posters, much like the one in Isle Esme, but a light lavender. Carlisle, Jasper, Edward and Alice were sitting on a couch nearest to me. Esme was fiddling with some blood. I sniffed. My favorite, jaguar. I jumped up and ran over to my mommy. I hugged her tightly and drank the blood. It reminded me of drinking blood while pregnant with Ness.

"And it's warm to mommy! Thanks a bunchidy bunch!" I sang

She laughed lightly.

"I'm glad your back my Bella. I missed you so. Your mom and Charlie are over, well, in the upstairs room."

"What? How long have I been out?" I said, confused

"About a day my love. Now come on, let's go. Your parents, well, letss say Stephen and Vladimer tried really hard to get to the throne. But we could't let the ruling turn into o great Volturri once again." Edward said

"You mean Renee and Phil are here?"

"No, No, they're in Florida, safe and sound. Apperantlly Didyme was staying with them. We got them all back, safe and sound."

We walked the long corriders, Alec, Aram and Liona following us. Deja Vew

"Deja Vu? Huh?" I said

These were the same corriders we walked down to meet the Volturri.

"Horrible for me, oh a dream for you."

"No, no, I'm an immortal now and your happy I'm alive. Don't play the guilt trip on me."

He chuckled and kissed my temple.

"Now love, Alec has been staying up here for a while now, making sure they don't hurt."

WHAT! ARE THEY HURT! WHAT DID THEY DO! TRY TO KILL THEM! OH NO! THEY DIDN'T! THEY PUSHED THEM AND TRIED TO DROWN THEM LIKE THEY DID NESS!

I walked in the room, furious, that my parents were hurt. I walked in and saw something scary. Sue lay strewn on a single wide bed, a hospitle bed but more comftorable, Charlie lay on an identical bed next to her, holding her hand, at first they were screaming, then it stopped, all I heard was a heartbeats and blood cirulatin. I walked over to my father and sat beside him in the chair. I held his hand and layed my head on his chest.

"What's wrong with them?"

"They're going through the change."

"But, they're so quiet."

"Alec is helping."

I looked at Alec.

"Thank you. I owe you too."

"No, Bella, I've felt it, I'll help."

"Thanks, I know they'll need some help when they wake, do you mind, erm, being out on the first hunt?" 

"Yes, of course."

"Alright, to the thrown room! Volturri buisness meeting!" Jake came in, pumping his fist in the air

I ran to him and jumped on his back. I put my feet throughhis arm loops, his hands holding my shins, and we ran to the council room.

"Hey big sis! Good to have you back!"

"I know, I know,I missed my big brother the most, trust me. So, I take it that Ness is disgusted by this, and is sitting as far away as possible from us."

"No, no, she knows we oth needed it."

"It's crazy, a half imprint."

"I know, I know. Protecter goes to both of you, Lover goes to Ness, Brother goes to you, Friend goes to both of you, Adoration and the need to do anything for you to both of you. Freaky the way the spirits know. What if they made a huge mistake though, and gaavve you the Lover! Oh my god! They would have been makingme fall in love with cousin more like big overprotective sister!"

"Ewwww... I would have died."

"You already are, though!"

We laughed and walked into the council room. He sat me down in the first desk and wrapped one arm around my shoulders musing my hair, one arm around Ness's waist. I layed my head on his shoulder. Edward came in and stood infront of Carlisle, who stood infront of Elazor. They each had a file in they're hand. I saw that they w ere labeled with "Scouting", "New Borns" and "Law Breakers". They all sat infront of us at higher, different desks. It kind of reminded me of the when the Congress decide on laws.

"Today we have new missions. Yesterday was the arrival and sorting out the mishaps of Aro and Cauis. Marcus has helped us loads by telling us which ones were scouted out for power." Dad began

"I feel like I'm at college." Jake wrote on the notebook paper

I nodded my head and told him to pay attentoon.

"We have divided these each into scouting, Newborns and Law Breakers. But first we will assign the stay at home gaurds to they're positions." Edward said

"Kate, Emmet." Elazor said

The two walked up infront of the three. Emmet was grinning ear to ear, he probally knew what his job was already, due to little pixie over there. I playfully glared at my favorite sister. She sstuck her tound out at me in return. I did the same untill Jake poked me.

"Kate, Emmet, you have been assigned to killing the lawbreakers. You may use a team of your choice of guards who are currently home." Elazor said

They acceepted the positons and started plotting jokes to tell the victims when theyre about to die. Emmet grinned and gave me a thumbs up and mputhed "Your my first choice, doll!". I smiled back at him.

" Esme, Carmen"

The two walked up and mom smiled at Carlisles voice.

"We'd like you to be the Nurses as well as your choice team of at home guards."

They smiled, as these were they're favorite things to do. They walked back, discussin which wing they'd choose and where they'd buy they're supplies.

"Rose, Leah, Paula and Ness, we'd like you four to be the at home interagators, to get people to tell what they know." Edward said

"Retard. You can just do that yourself simpleton." Leah snorted

"Yes, but many know and will be guarding their thoughts."

"Fine, but don't come barging to us unless you really need us." Rose hit her brother upside the head

He chuckled "And people wonder where I turned bitter."

"I love you to dumb fuck." Rose said in a cheerful voice

"Sam, Jake, Jr., Peter, we'd like you to make battle plans and decide which tactics we'd use in a war." 

"Seth, Paula, Paul, we'd like you to choose patrols, wolf and leech."

Everyone chuckled at Carlisles attempt to make them feel at home

"Gionna, Ronnie, we'd like you to basically do what you always do."

"Alright, the rest of you, we'll be passing around a folder, choose your assignments for the next month."

He gave the three folders to me first. I looked in the newborn folder first. TONS AND TONS in New England, Arizona, Georgia, Alabama Jacksonville, Tampa, Texas, Belieze, China, Hawaii and Brazil. What triggered me was that they all were fighting with each other. A newborn army. I threw the Jacksonville one at Jasper and ALice, and the Tampa to Charlotte. After reading Jazz and Char nodded theyre heads and grabbed two more filess, one for each week. I then passed the folder to the person behind me, who I have no idea who or what it is.

"Jake, what is that" I wrote

"I don't know. Hey, maybe it's a new breed of vampire. UGLY vampire"

"I don't think so. I hear a heart beat, and some sicky sweet smell."

"Maybe a DRUGGED wolf?"

"No, maybe a wolf who just killed."

"Maybe a half n half, like my soon to be child?"

"No, no. I would smell beautiful, woods and freesia."

"Let's ask."

"Are you insane!"

"Fine, I'll do it if you shield us."

"Okay."

I put both shields up.

"Umm... Excuse me, what are you?"

I saw the eyes turn light purple, and her hair a darker shade. FREAKY!

"I am a witch, half gargoyle."

"Ummm... can you ccongor up a spell to make yourself pretty?"

She then ran out the castle, hitting anything in sight. Edward came over to us, tapping his foot.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO! NO, I'LL TELLY YOU! JACOB, BELLA, YOU JUST ANGERED THE HEAD OF WITCHES IN GENOOVIA!"

I know how to get out of this one. I got up, lifted up my physiccal shield, and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I missed you." I said

He smiled his crooked grin. And immediatlly I wasn't playing anymore.

"I missed you too love." He replied

"Can we?"

"Umm hmm..."


	4. Closet

He picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder. He ran up stairs to the very top floor. I couldn't pay any attention to our surroundings, because next thing I know, I'm on the bed with Edward. I traced the diamonds on his skin. The sun was showing now, and bright. He did the same to me, and soon we were one. By the time we were done, which wasn;t fullly because we were done because EMMET fricken walked in and sat on the couch playing video games, as if this was an everday occurance.

"Do you mind?" I snarled

"Oh, me no. You go ahead and do your thing. I'll be playing video games. My T'V is currently playing some sappy love movie." he replied cooly

"Well I DO!"

"Oh, okay. Go ahead and do it somewhere else then."

I got up, wrapped a blanket around me, and marched off into what I guessed was the it was. I sat down on the couch, blanket still wrapped around me. I heard the TV being threwn down to the un lucky pedestrians, the whines and chuckles of Emmet, and some slaps across the head. Emmet then poked his head in. I patted the seat beside me. This was no weird position, as he has interuppted many times before.

"Sorry little sis. BUT it wasn't my idea this time! Jasper was feeling loads and loads of lust, and the rest of the ladies are not here, hunting and shopping or missions. SO, the men were all in one room, playing video games, Jasper felt the sudden urge to well, you know to ummm..." his voice went quite "d-d-dad." back to normal now "So, he sent me here to get you to to stop. He gave me some grizzlies in the room too. Soo.. kill Jazz, kay?"

"Alright. Alright. Bye, now, go have fun with your grizzlies."

He smiled his cheeky grin, and ran out. Edward then walked in. He threw me a bra and underwear. He then threw me a pair of sweats and sweat shirt. He found the same and sat up.

"So, Bella, Alice has taught me how to use our closet, It is very very eletronical, and very very nice. You will get accustomed to it. So, she has told me to teach you." He said hestitantlly

"Oh lord." I muttered

He chuckled lightly.

"This is just basically the sitting room. She has pajamas, bras and what not in here. Basically just a get dressed quickly for this type of situation. Now remember, this WHOLE top floor is ours."

I nodded my head.

"She has some couches that are similar to Isle Esme. There's a stero over there because she know you picked up the habit of singing in the morning before you get dressed. You can play classical and hum, or sing along."

"Okay, that's nice. I like the couch. It's like the one we watched that Princess movie while the cleaning lady and man got covered in feathers." I replied

"Same one."

I smiled. It sooned turned into a frown when he flipped a switch in the wall and a coffee table raised from the light hardwood floors.

"What the hell?" I complained

He chuckled lightly and I head a string of giggles come from a very death ridden pixie.

"ALICE!" I whined

"Next month Bella, next month you'll love it."

"Haven't you always said that." I muttered

Edward then opened up a laptop. He typed in some number.

"It's 481" he said

Just then he closed it and flipped the switch off. A remote fell from the heavens. I smiled as it was very very funny. He chuckled back. He then pressed a big red button that was the only button on the remote. It's like that thing that you see in big shot movies that say "This will end the world" that only the president can touch. I know this because it said something simaliar. "NEXT ROOM". I huffed. He chuckled at my actions.

The wall across from the doors slid open.

"The hell?"

"I know. Alice used this room. Everyone's is like the same, but decorated to meet they''re needs."

"The Volturri rolled in style."

"Yes, they did. What's funny is this is like a million years old. It used to be secret passage ways and such, but was moderated each new invention."

We walked into the new room, which was double the size of the sitting room.

"This is the dressy pants section. For me that's slacks, black jeans, grey jeans and for you, skinny designers. You know not to question the second power of fashion within the pixie."

There were bottom half mirror in this one, a small couch, some flowers and a coffee table with How To guides. I chuckled at the thought.

"Alice will tell us weather or not to wear dressy or casual for the day."

"Oh, good. No more trial and error runs." I said in relief

He threw the remote back in the other room and closed the doors with a flip of a switch. He then went to the wall and pressed a button. The closets revolved around, showing more rows. Apperenttly there were more than ten pairs. Should have expected this.

"Alice had it organized like so: Color, Shade, Designer, and Ornaments."

"Weirdo."

"Hey, you've only been with her for 17 years, and you JUST realized that?"

"No. I realized that when she dressed me in desighner clothes just to sit around and do nothing in a closed up hotel room."

"Good. Then I would have doubted you supieor knowledge."

We laughed ffor a while. He then flipped another switch, opening a secret cabinet. It had the some digital thing on it, tat looked lik a speaker.

"Say your name." he told me

"Bella Mason Cullen."

The room rotated in a circle, like the WHOLE room.

"What the hell."

It spun around five times. Then it stopped.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." He said

Then the walls opened, just like the last time. My sister is a lunatic, I swear. We walked in, to a smaller room, like the first one. It had a red couch, a How To guide that sat on a small round ottoman, and a large picture of the first time I EVER wore a skirt, which was chosen by Alice. The skirt room, no doubt.

"This is the dressy skirt room Organized by length, color, shade, designer and decor." he told me

He then fiddled with the picture, and out came the skirts. She had signs aboe the types. Mini, Mid Thigh, Knee. They all had shorts to go with them. Thanks Alice. He then closed them and fiddled with the ottoman, opening the wall.

"Just run your hands along the bottom."

I nodded my head, starting to like that Alice couldn't open doors and pick them out her self, she can only get to two rooms, which is awesome. The walls then opened to reaveal a double room, like the one with the pants. We walked in. It had two black leather couches, two round coffe tables with How To guides and a picture of Edward and I at prom.

"Dressy shirts. Type, Color, Shade, Designer, and Decor." he said

"When do I get to the Normal stuff!" I waved my hands in the air

"When you finally start wearing the dressy stuff!" Alice said from below, pounding her fist on her ceiling, my floor.

"I love you too." I muttered

"Good to know!" she replied

I tapped my foot where her fist was. Our special signal for "I'm going to kill you when you're done.".

Yes, she's done this PLENTY before. I haven't had any closet like this before, just mostly a seperate house with the kitchens and bathrooms taken out. But therewas one time, where I had an old Shopping Mall as my closet. IT was nice, because the clothes came from the major factories, and it wwas funny watccing them deliver the clothes to an empty mall with only 2 teenage girls and one teenage boy there to sign the papers. I had a room in there, and I still have it. It's where Alice stores all my clothes and stuff from the current place we were staying at.

In Isle Esme, I now have a closet in the blue room. Carlisle just says we should call it Isle Bella, because he would not like to intrude on a place so special to both our hearts, but I refuse. They say they have they're own special place, Isle Esme was just a place they stay to get away, and now they have an apartment closer to the villiage, now that they exept us, we even have a treaty.

Edward went over and fiddled with the wall, tracing his name along the wall. The doors opened. We walked in. The room was another double room. It had couches just like the one in Jake's garage, where, I was fixed. It seemed to fit. Going from dressy dressy to casual. There was a picture of Me, Jake, Ness and Edward, and a coffetable that held a laptop, and how to guides.

Edward sat down on a couch and fiddled with the laptop. He typed in my name. The walls didn't open this time, just pushed out rails of casual jeans and shorts that went top to bottom. I grabbed a pair of mid thigh shorts, they were white with yellow pockets. There was just something about today, I was so happy, thus making my favorite color for the day yellow.

"Happy, my love?"

"How can I not? My family is around, that scary thing is about, and I have yet to pick out an assignment, if it is somewhere nice, can I take Ness?" I rambled on

"Yes, of course."

He clapped his hands twice, then I did, because he motioned for me to do so. The rails slid back in easily and the walls slid down this time.

"I'm TRYING to watch a movie!" Ness yelled to someone

"SO! YOU HAVE TO DO THIS! IF YOU DON'T, I'LL MAKE ALICE STOP BUYING CLOTHES FOR YOU! AND DOING YOUR MAKE UP! AND BUYING YOU RANDOM GIFTS!" Rose yelled back at her

"But the only thing they have here is Elk!"

Oh, they're gonig hunting, she hates Elk. I lifted my shield. _Edward, do you think Em, Jazz and jake can go on a nice good trip with her?_

"Yeah." he said to me then "Rose, let Em, Jazz and Jake take her for a nice trip for her. Her eyes are black because she hates Elk, she won't drink much." he yelled three stories down

"OKAY ANNOYING BROODING BROTHER!" she yelled back

"Thank you daddy! I love you! Boys get your backpacks and get some running clothes on! We're going to drink GOOD tonight!" she yelled "Bye mommy Bye everyone else!"

"Bye!" we all said

"Okay, away from your daughter, back to the closet!" Alice said from down below.

"Is your room like, fucking right below me!"

"No! My closet is!" 

"So your bedroom, it's below mine.- While- I'm -being -intimate,- I hear- you- and- Jazz- being- intimate" I realized in horror

"Nope! I'm all the way on the other side of the castle, silly!"

"Good,"

"Now, back to the closet!"

"Okay, okay sister dearest!"

We walked into the room. It had a small circular ottoman with the same How To guides strewn next to it on the floor. He walked over to it and I followed.

"Now, with your mood today, you'll love this Mrs. Cullen." he said t o my ear

"Will you ever get tired of saying it? Or sused to it at least?" 

"Never, the moment I said it at our wedding was the day I realized you being Mrs. Cullen was the second most wonderful thing on earth."

"The first?"

"You."

I smiled and kissed him lightly. We spun around in the ottoman five times, and it was really fun. I really did like it. The rails came out, and they were circular this time. He clapped his hands twice and they revolved in a circle.

"Type, Color, Shade, Designer, Decor." he said, grabbing a black Tshirt to match his white jeans.

I looked around the yello shirts and decided on a Yellow off the shoulder shirt that read in white letters "To Prank or Joke, is to take part of my life". I put it in the tote that had appeared from the heavens, once again. Edward put in his as well. Edward tapped his foot twice, closing the rails. He motioned for me to do so, and I did the same. The walls opened. We walked into the room. It was a nice room. There was one long counter that taced the walls. There were a couple tables, a chair at each and a basic how to guide.

"Jewelry!" Edward said, embaressed at saying a girly word

"Who's the blushy now?"

"Still you!" he huffed

The counters slid open, along with the table.

"Just sit down and choose whatever."

I nodded and started at the beginning. First I looked at him, though. He grabbed a silver chain with a cross, a watch and some silver bracelets. He put them in the tote. I grabbed a pair of diamond heart earings, some yellow and white woven bracelets, my special bracelet with a wooden wolf, diamond and swan on it, and a necklace with a big plastic yellow heart on it.

"Jewlery in." he sai, the counters gping in, and the walls opening. We walked into a room with just dressers. A nice break. I opened one, realizing they were jackets and wouldn't go with the outfit. Edward though, grabbed a white and black zip up hoddie. He simply opened a door, and we alked into my own personal nightmare. Rows and rows of shoes lay on the floor, on hangers, on shelves, and they were only mine!

"Alice! What about Edwards shoes!"

"They're in that small box over there. A couple of dress shoes, some casual and some hunting shoes."

"Are you sure it isn't FASHION OVERLOAD you were strongest at as human?"

"Might be a close second."

I stopped conversation and grabbed a pair of white low top converse with yellow laces. Edward grabbed a pair of black hightops from his little tiny box, and walked to the awaiting wall. He chuckled and magically the doors opened. Weird phscic sister. It opened into a room with a shower, and rows of cosmetics, hair supplies and perfume and cologne were recealed. The bathroom. I put the tote on a table, then turned the water on and showered.

I dried off, curled my hair, put it in a pony, and put on my outfit. I walked right past Edward and out of the bathroom, which led to the whole other top floor. A small living room, a small piano(a baby grand possibly), a computer and a T.V, stood before the elavator to the rest of the castle caught my eye. I walked in it, Edward on my trail, and went down to my waiting pixie sister.


	5. Sorry Allie

"So, Bella, you saw the upstairs, I see, you look nice. I like your outfit. So cheery! But we need to give you a tour of the castle." my little pixie told me

"Alrigt, that sounds good. THanks. I'm happy today,like it's something about it's aura, so Golden, like Carlisles." I replied

"Oh, have you chose your mission yet? Well, I'l tell you about it. There's a human/vammpire involvment, long term, been for a couple months, we don't know if he's beating her,, mated with her, or is showing a companion the lifestyle. We need you to go. It's near the Newborn army in Jacksonville, actually in you moms neighborhood, so you can bring Ness and we can all stay there. Aram can age us."

"YEAH! THANKS ALICE!" I said as I hugged her

"I know, I'm the best. Anyways, you can pack for yourself after the tour. Your shield can protect us from the sun, so shorts and all. I have a couple suitcases for you. We'll stay a week, you're staying a whole month, as this is important."

"Okay, I'll tape record, video record, write notes, and Ness can show people what I've recorded."

"Yes, that sounds good. We'll hook you up."

"So, how was your morning?"

"Good. Ness just left as you know, but she'll be back tonight."

"Okay."

"Now! On to the tour!" she rubbed her hands togeather as if they were cold

I laughed at her enthusiasm and walked out of the elevator.

"Shoo shoo Love. Go take care of your duties." I ordered Edward

He leaned down to my level

"My only duty is you."

"Umhmm..."

"Therefore, I am going-"

"NO! Leave now, Edward!"

"B-'

"NO BUTS."

"Fine."

I reached up and pecked him on the cheek and payed full attention to Alice. We walked out of the Elevator, Edward staying in to go back up. We walked into a huge room full of treasures.''

"This is the treasure room, organized by Donater, Date, Importance."

"Umhmm. Uhh.. is that, Ludacris's glasses from last nights concert...?" I said, in the same voice used all those years ago, question Carlisles presence in the portrait of Volterra's rulers

"Yes." she giggled "Jake got them sined and wore them around, acting hard, so Rose hid them down here!"

I laughed with my sister "What he say?"

"That she should take a shower!"

I giggled "What other stuff is around here?"

"Well, some artifacts like your wedding present, crowns, Tiaras. Yada yada. Some guns, Jasper came in and snatched 'em. THEY WERE HIS! We found some pictures of Carlisles dad, actually.'

"Wow, thats old."

"Yes, yes it is."

"Then, theres the gym, a bunch of other stuff you cant use, as you'll-"

"NO! I do not need your precautions, as I have a new body that I can use."

"Yes , but"

"You've seen something?"

"No, but"

"NO BUTTS! Let's go, ." 

"Alright, Remmet."

"Don't call me that!"

"Sorry, but your such a mix of them."

"No, you may call me anything but that. Jake has Bells, Edward has Love, Em has Belly, Mom and Dad have Bella, Charlie and Sue have Belle, Jazz has Izzy, choose your pick of anything but."

"Issa?"

"Yes, that's beautiful."

"Alright Remmet Issa!" 

"EDWARD!" I bellowed

He came running down the stairs and into the room, sitting behind us, pulling a hand through his unruly bronze hair.

"What is up with you too? The last 3 years have been hell for you too." he sighed

"Little Remmet has been hanging out with Emmy Jazzy with Jakey to much." Allie said

"Bella?"

"Jake is my bestfriend, my brother since we were kids, and Billy asked me to watch over him, and Em and Jazz are so fun!" I explained

"Oh, I see." she said, honestly offended

No, no. Alice is and always will be my bestfriend. I love everything about her from her pixieness to her heart of gold right underneath the frozen one. I know everything about her from her fear of mental hospitals right down to her biggest secret. She knoes everything about me from my heart for Jake down to my secret pyro addiction. She thinks I love Jake more then her.

My face softened and my eyes immediatlly filled with worry and regret.

"Alice," I began in a timid voice "Don't think that. I don't and never have loved Jake more than you. Nor Em, or Jazz. If Edward and Ness weren't round, you'd be my favorite. You are outside of the blood. Your my bestfriend, my sister. No one, not one person can get in the way of that. Just because I hang out with them, doesn't mean I don't love you. I actually hang out with them because your always planning stuff for everyone, suprises, and I don't want to get in the way of that,you love it."

"Oh, Issa, I had no idea, I thought you hated me!"

I walked up to her and lay my head on her shoulder as I hugged her.

"Tel you what." I said to her shoulder "In Florida, me and you can go shopping at the mall togeather, we'll do lots at night when the humans are sleeping."

"Deal."

We walked out of the room and up the elavator to the main floor to start packing. We went throught the bathroom this time to findout that she could go through my closet with just one sentence. "I love my sister.". I teared up a little at that. I immedaitlly walked through the doors and to the sweats and got out a piece of paper.

I was writing out a schedule. Just for me. So I knew when I was doing things and with who. I tend to forget the most important stuff, as they are distracted to by thef act I was looking at Edward when they were said

_Sunday- Alice_

_Monday- Jake_

_Tuesday- Em_

_Wed-Jazz_

_Thur- Sue and Charlie_

_Fri- Esme and Carlisle_

_Sat-Everyone_

There is no need for Edward and Ness. I spend every hour of every day with either of them no matter where. Plus, at night time when our 'Family time' starts. I put it smack on the radio, grabbed a lot of pajamas and such, putting them into a small carry on, and walking to Alice's waiting body. She had everything organized by matireal. Such as Jackets, Shirts and on and on.

"Well, Jake and Edward are driving us to the airport. Lets get going. We have to say bye to everyone first."

"I know, I know, lets go."

We walked out, each carrying our own luggage, she grabbing a couple of empty books and my iPod and putting them in my purse. We walked down into the family floor and put our stuff down. I walked over to mom and dad, hugging them tightly.

'I promise to video call every meal intravil, mom. They only listen to the master when it comes to food." I choked

She laughed.

"Aww, Bella, dear, have fun with your mom and Phil. See if you can score me some tickets." she replied

Carlisle handed me a bag with a pink plus sign on it.

"Bella, I have enclosed in here some of Aram's venom encase anything happens to your appearence, and all of Ness's more medical supplies and in a blue box the number for our privste jet so anytime your parents want to come,they can. Be safe and have fun darling."

"Thanks dad, keep an eye on the family, make sure Claire and Quill see each other the moment she wakes up."

"Got that covered Belly Bear." Quill said

I went over to Em and Rose, hugging them and exchanging funny faces with Emmet.I went over to the pack.

"Alright, wolf pile!" Embry yelled, and I was soon attacked by two generations.

"Get your stinky, overgrown, overeating bodies off of me!" I said playfully

Quill and Embry were right on top of me.

"Not untill we get our kisses, missus Belly Bear." Embry said

I laughed at them and kissed them both on each cheeks, and they all got off of me.

"Bye guys, see ya later," I said, walking off with my luggage cart.


End file.
